Clan:Empire of the Phoenix
Introduction Hello! Welcome to the Empire of the phoenix, or more commonly known as EOP. We where founded technicly in August 2008, known as Empire of Nature, but you should read the clan history about that. How to join: Post on the clan runescape forums at Quick find code: 87-88-627-58821139 OR Leave a message on my talk page using the application below. Empire of the Phoenix Application: RuneScape Username: Combat level: Magic Level: Ranged Level: Strength Level: Attack level: Defence Level: Hitpoints Level: Prayer Level: Summoning level: What is your best non-combat skill?: What is rule 2?: What is rule 5?: What job would you like?: What city do you wish to "Live" in?: Anything else you might want to include?: ---- Clan Rules Rule 1:do not disrespect other members of the Empire of the phoenix. Rule 2: always follow orders from someone who is a higher ranking then you Rule 3:do not ask for promotions you will be given them by the emperor Rule 4: do not spam on our forums or clan chat. Rule 5: this is the most important rule. follow all runescape rules Rule 6: do not say there is a war, or you will be banned for a certain amount of time Rule 7: no multiclaning. Rule 8: this rule you cant get punished for , but bump the forum at least once a day (bump as much as possible) Rule 9: If you quit, you can NEVER come back into the clan unless the emperor says so. Rule 10: stay active Rule 11: Do not commit treason! This includes: Leaking clan war tactic information to other clans Rebelions Plotting asasination or genocide Rule 12: Do not make fun of other clan members. this encludes: calling somebody a noob in a insaulting way. If broken, you can be banned from the clan for a certain amount of time, banned from the clan forever, given a warning, or you may get a new punishment. ---- Clan History We where known as the Empire of Nature, a clan founded in August 2008. We were small but hung on strong, and survived untell we merged with the Mafia of Zanaris in December 2008. Our founders Alexxy7 and Scott Chris7, broke away from the clan in early February 2009 and made a new and improved clan, known as Combat Revolvers. In March 2009, we re-did the goverment and made a new name, Empire of the Phoenix. And here we are now. ---- Places in our Empire Taverly Falador Burthrope Catherby Seer's village Keldagrim (capitol) Dorgeshuun Varrock Edgeville ---- Clan chat & Homeworld Our clan chat is "Empire of P" Our clan homeworld is world 76. ---- Military Soldiers are our warriors. They are the only ones to fight in wars, and you may be drafted into the army if we are short on members and there is a war. You must have 75+ combat or 75+ magic in Squadron C, 75+ ranged in squadron B, or 70+ attack, defence, and strength for Squadron A,. The soldiers are split into 4 squardrons, squardron A, B, C, and D. Squardron A is meleers. Squadron B is rangers. Squardron C is magicians, then D are Hybrids(read about hybrids in it's section). In a war, squardron A attacks the enemy rangers, B attacks the magicians, C attacks the meleers, and D can attack anything they want. For every squardron there is a warlord. They are your leader and your call number is their username. Here is the military: ________________________________________________ SQUADRON A: Meleers. Job: to attack the enemy's rangers or meleers. Warlord: none Army: _________________________________________________ SQUARDRON B: Job: To kill the enemy's magicians or rangers. Warlord: none Army: none __________________________________________________ SQUARDRON C: Job: To kill the enemy's meleers. Warmystic: none Army: none ___________________________________________________ SQUADRON D: Requirments: 70 attack, strength, defence, magic, and ranged. This is basicly the elite army members. Warlord: none Army: none ---- Points Points are given when you turn up to an event or come 1st (10 points) 2nd (6 points) 3rd (3 points) or 4th (2 points) in a race. Next to your name in member list on the runescape forums you will have your points for example: alexxy7 (10) ~ Races Lumbridge to Varrock Lumbridge to Camelot to Falador to Lumbridge Lmbridge to Elven Lands to Edgeville to Lumbridge ~ Utimate Races Lumbridge to Varrock to our Capital to Dorgueshun to Elven Lands to Karmaja and back. Lumbridge to elven lands to varrock to Camelot through brimhaven dungeon kill a steel dragon to Lumbride ---- Squires & Servants Squires Squires are basicly a royal in training. They get taught how to lead clans by a royal and when they are ready, they can become a royal. Servants: They go on trips and get items and things or do basic tasks for royals. They get payed 2-15k a trip, and pay checks will be agreed on. ---- Clan Jobs Emperor/Empress(*): Leader of the clan. Highest rank in the clan. Current Emperor: alexxy7 Rank on cc: golden star ~ Royal Adviser(*): The adviser to the Emperor or Empress. The Emperor/empress's right hand man/woman. Also clan Scribes. Current advisers: Scott chris7 Rank on cc: Silver star ~ Prince/Princess(*): Controls the land in a certain kingdom. For example; Prince of Asgarnia. Can be chosen as heir to the throne as Emperor. Current Princes/princesses: Prince of Asgarnia: Towye50 Prince of Kandarin: beary lv5 Rank on cc: Silver star ~ Royal builder: uses his/her house as a base for clan meetings, house partys, ect. Requirements: 75+ construction, and a good house. If the emperor/empress has 75+ construction, they will be the royal builder. Current royal builder: none Rank on clan chat: bronze star ~ Warlord(*): Leader of the army. You need 110+ combat to become one. Represents our clan in wars. Current generals:none Rank in cc: bronze star ~ Duke/Duchess(*):A Ruler of a Town. Name differs between the town. For example, not Duke of Polnivneach, Saltan of Polnivneach. current Dukes: none Rank on cc: Bronze star ~ Drill boss: Read the post about Drill camp. Current drill boss: none Rank in cc: 3 stripes ~ Drill assistant: Helps the drill boss in training camp. Current Drill assistants: none Rank in cc: 3 stripes ~ Soldier: A soldier in the army. Read part about soldiers for more information. Rank on clan chat: 2 stripes ~ Squire: Read above about squires & servants current squires: none Rank on cc: 2 Stripes ~ Servant: Read above about squires & servants. Current Servants: none Rank on cc: 2 stripes ~ Citizen: a new member of the clan that dosn't have a job yet. Current citizens: Rank on cc: 1 Stripe (*)=Royal ---- Alllies Divine warriors 60+ Thanks for reading! Scribe of EOP, --Empire of the phoenix Category:Clans